Two Wolves Together
by PhoenixDemon58
Summary: Two wolves, a lone wolf separated from her family, and an alpha wolf, leader of his pack, who rules the biggest pack of all Aspen Heights. the two wolves, awkwardly meeting, start to form a loving bond together.
1. Chapter 1: Eclipse

**Eclipse**

_**Name: **__Eclipse (Clips)_

_**Gender: **__Female_

_**Fur: **__Fur as black as night with streaks of blue in her fur, bangs, and the tip of her tail because she was caught by humans_

_**Eyes: **__Electric Blue_

_**Personality: **__Fast, agile, energetic, sometimes shy, playful, curious_

_**Pack:**__ None_

_**Rank: **__None_

_**Mate: **__Haven't found one yet_

I walk down the mountain as the sun starts to set. After just escaping human captivity and climbing this huge mountain, I finally notice the blue dye streaked throughout my fur.

I sigh and white mist hangs in the air as it was almost winter. My bangs, covered in blue dye, falls over my right eye again, but I don't bother to move it back up. My bangs always cover that eye, I'm going to have to learn to live with it.

Thoughts ran through my head like, 'How will the rest of my life play out?', 'Will I ever find a pack to join?', or 'Will I ever find that special wolf?'. That last thought rang in my mind and I stopped walking for a brief moment, then sighed as I continued on.

I had no idea where I was going. All I know is that this mountain separates the Wolf Captivity Dome from the wilderness. I picked the information off of a conversation I heard at the Dome.

I sniffed the air, but it was damp and everything seemed faint. I continued to walk on down the mountain until I reached the forest.


	2. Chapter 2: Thunder

**Thunder**

_**Name:**__ Thunder_

_**Gender:**__ Male _

_**Fur:**__ Dark gray fur with a very light gray on the chest and belly, right ear, all four paws, and the tip of the tail. Darker gray, almost black fur on short bangs _

_**Eyes:**__ Pale Blue _

_**Personality:**__ Strong, athletic, humorous, charming, handsome, curious, energetic, fast, broad shoulders, understanding_

_**Pack: **__StormPack_

_**Rank:**__ Alpha (leader) _

_**Mate:**__ Haven't found one yet_

As the sun was setting, my pack and I head home, which is a group of dens for each wolf and their mate, along with some extra dens.

The alphas and I are returning from a successful hunt, bringing back a caribou for the omega. I sat at the mouth of my empty den and watched over my pack.

"Thunder!" I hear someone say. I look over to see Cookie, a ginger-colored she-wolf, one of our alphas.

"Yes Cookie?" I say.

"Who's turn is it to patrol the boundaries?" She asks.

"It's Dirko's turn," I say, nodding to another alpha with a rusty-colored coat, "But tell him I'm will cover for him."

"Yes sir." She says and walks off. I then call over Sandstone, a sand-colored she-wolf and told her to take control while I am gone.

Whenever I "patrol the boundaries", I don't exactly do that, besides, no wolf ever comes into my territory. I like to be alone every once in a while. So I head towards the mountain where there is a cave. It's my favorite place to be, it's where I keep the last remains of my family.

When I was a pup, my mom and dad and I wanted to explore. So we climbed to the other side of the mountain. We ran into humans and they started shooting at us. My mom and dad gave their lives to save me, they guided me back to where we came up, blocking the bullets that were flying towards me with their bodies. I got to the bottom of the mountain unharmed, but when I turned around, my mom and dad weren't there. Then I found the cave and lived there, and when I knew it was safe, I went back up to get the remains of my parents.

As the memories flashed in my head, I sighed. Shaking my head, I decided to hunt small game on the way to the cave. I sniffed out a fox, then killed it and luckily, it was a big one.

I tear open the orange pelt, revealing juicy fox meat. The smell of meat and blood wafted through the air as I started eating.


	3. Chapter 3: Eclipse

**Eclipse**

I could smell tantalizing meat a distance away, that's when I realized that it has been a while since my last meal, and it wasn't even decent wolf food, it was that foul-tasting dog kibble, which is what the humans fed us. I wasn't watching where I put my paws and foolishly, I stepped in a puddle making a loud splash as water droplets flew in all directions.

"Hello?" I hear someone say. Not wanting to get into a fight, I jump into a tall, nearby tree. As my curiosity got the best of me, I headed towards the direction of the voice, hopping from tree to tree until I see a wolf. As I stand on a low branch above the wolf, he looks up at the mountain. His eyes were pale blue from what I saw.

The wolf started eating again. I don't know what got over me, but as soon as I saw his eyes, I started backing up. When I started running out of branch, I lost my footing and slipped off the branch. I fell and fell until I hit the ground on my haunches. Shaking my head after the impact, I looked up and realized that I landed right in front of the wolf, who was looking up from his meal at me with his sad blue eyes.


End file.
